puella magi cassandra serena magica
by iamhere4ever
Summary: yo this is a super cool fanfic about a super awesome mahou shojo named cassandra serena sakura raven hunter aqua. please read this it is real super good or die by cassandra serena sakura raven hunter aqua. rated t for awesomesauce
1. Chapter 1

yo hey there this is my first fanfic so do not hate or flame

*cassandra serena sakura raven hunter aqua which is the hero's name but we will just call her serena or cassandra but dont worry pov*

i wake up on my bed with pink yet has a sight red tintish silkly sheets with a checkled pattern and i have my beauitful designer nightgown adored with unicorns that have creamy white hair and body of beautiful yet fuzzy pink hide like a cotten candy that tastes coolous (see what i did there) and put off the blanets gracefuly yet dexerously and waltz arosss the room gracely like a ballerina and my beauitful goreous blue yet sightly violet hair with rainbow highlights on my bangs dont they go bang.

my clothes are all designers with a mainly green main theme with blue lacey trims under my supple perky g cup boobs but they are not heavy and all the boys at school really love them and want to be my bf but i say no because they only love me for my boobs so i use my magic to kill them and eat their souls then unkill them and then uneat their souls but i make their my sevants but i let all of them go after my homework is done which only takes a min because.

i can do that because i am a half but i kept my mind my soul gem is half grief seed so i can switch betwen being a normal girl, a magical girl and a witch although i keep my witch abities like soul eating and tranfromsing people to match me. plus i am a condo of three witchs becuase qb says that i have the maxium potental so i have to split up into three witches which are the powerfulest. wait until next chapter to hear them and how i came to be this!

i hope you love this 3


	2. Chapter 2

ok lets contude and cassandra sereena is a glood charater do not critize like a stuip critic bc cassandra serena is awesauce and radical and preps who critixse her are unradical yo see how i call who critise cassandra serena people preps like in my fave fic loloolllllllll do not do it or else i will do somhing

*three person point of view*

cassandra serena soon looked out the radical glass window with many srcatches a bit chiled with a bit of frost as the uncoolious (c wat i did there again i make it oppsite of collious lolololololololololol this made me laugh out lowd) winter was coming but cassandra serena will melt da snow if it gots too bad bc she can use her magical power and everyone loves her except jealous bithes and witchyes but it was still reflactive of cassandra serenas silky shoulder lenth short with a ponytail that had glitterly red on the tail in the back held with a glitterly bow that had a sparking yet shiny preious diamond that she got as a gift from her parent before they died in a car axadent when she was young and that made her very sad although she never knew their names. but cassandra serena was upset adout it becuase idk.

and reflective violet yet with a sight blue tint shining flowing hair wih a rainbow side bang that goes bang (lol). her face was clear and sightly tanned except for a sparkly red star to that marked her right cheek that many people asked about and said was hamazing so cassandra serena says that she painted it on there and people say thats amazing and 3 fingernails which were painted shiny in glitterly rainbow colors one color 4 each nail.

cassandra serena son saw in half (lol) a bitchy witchy of one of the bad jealous preps (lol)) no one would ever turn in2 a bitchy witchy if there were good guys but if they were preps cassandra serena would not purify their sowl gems becuase cassandra serena can do thsat becuase her soul gem was half grief seed and she can purify unlimited. cassandra serenas eyes turned a different colors slowly like a rainbow and her soul seed (thats what i call cassandra serena soul gem beucasue it is half grienf seed and half soul gem) was rainbow too and changed slowly)

can not wait until next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

sorry 4 the wait because i had some stuip state tests that are imprtant

please give postve review and toatalbarneystorm thank you for the revirw

*thrree point persoon of view8

cassandra serena sawed in half (lolx cant get over that joke) the stuip ruining her home preps and decibed to puruify them and their eat souls then spit it out in a new form using her rainbow soul seed (soul gem/grienf seed) that has the sparp and yet sparky most beaitful pointie agels sticking out on both end but not black but a pure most 1000k gold and yet super platuim and very most glitteri with the gem in the center being mostranbow and yet the most beatful part of cassandra serena most beaditful and most gracefully and mostwonderlandful (lolz) but yet her soul seed has a bow that can not be unbow tried

preps were tring to escape once they sawed in half the most beautifl most graceful cooliious (lolololol) most wonderlandful (loz) poqwer of the most beaiutfl most graceful most wonderlandful casssandra serena they sayed wtf is going on oh no we are doomed for life but i can t escape nooppppe or somethng like that cause preps speak werid but look human cassandra serena then made them not ugly and they screaamed their prepie scream so then she spit them soul out and they were had cassandra serena as their bff and were not ugly anymore. they gived cassandra serena a big hug for loving them and loved her sweet loving smart personity but not for her g cup boobs. ilove you cassandra serena sakura raven hunter aqua

next chapter ones of cassandra serena sakura raven hunter aqua move out of town and into the real world.


	4. Chapter 4

i do nt no what to say up here so here is the 4 chapter

*three perseon pov* yay\

cassandra serena was very veryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryvery sad cause her friend lucy eggcorn was going to move far away so cassandra serena eas going to see her cause cassandra serena was feling very uncoolious (lolz) and radiiiicsal and then cassandra serena arrived using her super coolious yet new yet purple yet blue yet like her hair yet motorcyvle yetnewst odel wth yet best winter resitfent wheels that completes her super cool looks her rainbow fingernail with the star her necklace her rainbow highlights.

cassanda serena went in because cassandra serena can do that and said why are you leaving lucy i love you like i love veryone else in the mostest beauitful voice like themost beacuitful silkest silk and lucy said i want to be like you and fight preps and protects people so cassnadra serena and lucy had a danceing contest

dance danece dance

shacke your booty not like smelly one

cassandra serena danced sooooooooooo beauitfully and waifish and beauitful and gracefullly lucy was no where as god so cassandra serena won.

ok cassandra serena i love you too becuase you r the bestest but i haves to go into the real world said lucy and so lucy left that day but cassandra serena was fine for it casue it was the right thing to fight the preps and be like her.

this is a coolidious chapter yay wait for next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

ok this ismthe five number chapter plzzzzzzzzzzzzz luv it with all your hearts plzzzzzzzzzzzz ok here is the chapteer

*cassandra serena sakura raven hunter aqua pov yay at last agein*

there is a prep but not lick any reglar prep because it was a magical prep and they try to atack poor but very very veru very powerfull and beauitfull amd gracefull and nice and sweet and pre5tty cassandra serena and even her poor firends and thats terrible so cassandra serena easlyly made themm run away from her or even deffeeted them by breakng this sowl thingy gemy cause that workes sooomvery well cause it does

so i defeat the prep bye using my mahou powows and they are evry one cuase i have maxium potental becase iam soooo kamasama and stuff i use mahou kasai subarashi bimu fire beam which is so awesome and stufff I also call my firends my kazohu cause it sound soo cool and stuffd so I then hit the stuip magical prep who is not coolious (lol) cause they atack me but i getn them easyly

so after i come to my beatuifi; house with a beauitful painting wth a woman cause its coolious (lol_ and s5ufff so iturn on the imusuc (lolz the is on eeverythng)

watashi wa subarashi to cho kanpeki ni shitai o tsukutta

watashi wa misu o suru koto o nikumu

Watashi wa ima, samazamana katachi de watakushijishin no kojin-tekina fushiginokuni ni sunde iru

this is my fave song and it is titled wounderland

i hope u will love cassandra serena now and hatehatehate


End file.
